batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnvaldr Molitor
History Ragnvaldr Molitor is a Mandalorian, 17 years of age, and has yet to find a true reason to live. His early existence is unknown to everyone but himself for the very reason that he does not trust that many people. The Dark Star During the war of on Tishi when Jack Makura went after the legendary sword safeguarded by the Kumori, Ragnvaldr was on a ship sent to the planet of Tishi in order to finis h a mission that located on the Southern Pole of the planet. Ragnvaldr was accompanied by 23 other soldiers and his brother Micordian, the only known relative of Ragnvaldr. When Jack in his attempt to stop the sword, killed himself, dark energy was shot out into space, hitting the very ship that Ragnvaldr was on. The dark energy surged through the hull of the ship, touching and obliterating almost everyone on contact, except for Ragnvaldr. He was hit by the jolt but instead of undoing him, the energy added upon him. Ragnvaldr was then afflicted with concentrated mass of dark energy within his head and has since been dealing with random moments of evil emotions where he loses control of his mind. After The War Ragnvaldr, through great pain and suffering, went back to his home planet of Tython where he cremated what was left of Micorian and dropped his ashes into the sea. The next four months were very brutal for Ragnvaldr. Dealing with the spasmatic leaks of energy day in and day out was a torment that no man could have ever dealt with. Rumors of screams in the night rang through the night and whispers of a hunched man in black armor going back to investigate Tishi were heard all throughtout the universe. Some of them were true. Some of them were false. But on the first day after the fourth month that Ragnvaldr was unseen, He walked to the nearest village back on Tython and proclaimed to the world that he was back! He was back to take back revenge upon the very man that had killed his friends and family, the very man who had inflicted this "mental disease" upon his mind. Cain...... I'm Back... Ragnvaldr at once set out to build himself a home to start his planning but met some conflict while doing so. On a random evening on the Southern Pole of Tython, he came across a force-wielder who "saved him" from a snow ape. Ragnvaldr soon found out that this man was looking for him in the most peculiar way, to kill him. Having no idea what was going on, Ragnvaldr was then mentally attacked by the force-wielder. The man then noticed a pocket of pure dark force power that seemed to be at rest, so, he decided to reactivate it. Ragnvaldr's mind was then split in two as the dark energy swarmed about in his mind and the man backed off from there. Recovering only slightly and still listening to what the man was saying, Ragnvaldr caught a comment saying that in order to save his own skin, he had to find a man by the name of Revan on the planet of Chinine. Ragnvaldr set out at once for the planet out in uncharted space. Rewritten Once Ragnvaldr got to Chinine, he came across Revan almost at once. Losing control of the energy within his mind from the excitement he felt for finding a cure, Ragnvaldr then went into a coma. Brought back by Revan through a breathing technique of the force, he was then rushed to a nearby camp along with Revan's friends Tycen and Yuki. When Ragnvaldr got to the camp and was placed on a bed, he instantly went to sleep. Through a dream, an extra-planar creature contacted him through mental message, communicating that she would hold back the dark energy as long as she could in order for Ragnvaldr to be cured. Not quite sure what to do, Ragnvaldr accepted the help and instantly woke up. Almost at once, a couple walked into the camp. They were later introduced as Moonfire and Kyo. After some talk between them all, Tycen decided to go back to his master for the reason that they group was talking about how to kill the Dark Lord Cain. Within hours, Lord Nanashi apppeared and smothered a battle meld that the group was trying to create in order to contact Jor Halcyon of the Army of Light for help. The darkness that descended upon the group became too much for the being linked with Ragnvaldr and so he went into a deep slumber once again. This time, the being was saying that in order to keep the dark energy hold up and survive this encounter, they needed to fuse their souls together. All at once, Ragnvaldr accepted it and his body began to change from the combination of the two souls. The body that encased them went through multiple changes before he the metamorphosis was complete. First, his arms extended to about knee height. Second, horns grew out of his head and curled back. Third, his hair disintegrated from his head from the very purity of the light that shown out of his body. Next, his nails on his feet and hands grew to three inch claws. Lastly, his skin changed to bright blue color. And from there on, the two souls, Ragnvaldr Molitor and Alyia Tanasiar, were fused together. After the transformation was complete, they then went after Lord Nanashi and Tycen with the intent of bringing them down. The two souls from there melded together and focused all of their life force into the battle meld created by Kyo and Revan. From there, the whole group joined into the meld making it so that the whole team was one entity. Kyo then used the combined power to go into Lord Nanashi's mind, free Zilfer of Shadows, and help Zilfer destroy Lord Nanashi's soul.